Ordinary Couple
by DramaBabe25eo
Summary: just some ideas that were floating around in my head while i was watching 'The Sound of Music'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Disappearing Act**

"Surely there is something that I can do to help?' said the Baroness. At that moment, sure she felt some sort of uneasiness about what she had said to Maria. And maybe it was purely out of jealousy. But she didn't know what else to do. Desperate times called for desperate measures. And maybe she hadn't meant or wanted it to play out like this.

"No, there is nothing." Replied Maria, who was too busy throwing her things in her carpet bag. In that moment, then and there, all she wanted was to get out of there. And without any of the children seeing her. Let alone, HIM.

If she couldn't be of any help, then maybe it was a good thing that she quietly left her alone with her task at hand. She quietly made her exit, returning the party at hand. With a some what somber expression now occupying her facial features, she returned to party.

"There has got to be a way to get Fraulein Maria to use her influence over Georg." Said Max.

"Maybe the one you should be talking to is, me." Smiled Elsa. Leaving a rather surprised and slightly stunned Max to himself. Oh, she definitely knew something. And whatever it was, it wasn't something small.

The minute he knew Elsa was out of viewing, he slowly made his way out of the hall. And when he came into the main hall, he was rather surprised to find Maria almost out the door. He wanted to say something and to stop her. But wasn't sure if it was necessarily the right thing to do. But then again, this was woman that he needed to help him convince the Captain of the music festival. Elsa, as much as she was convinced that she could take on the task, he knew she would never manage to convince him with a fighting argument. No, he NEEDED her.

So instead of stopping her, he simply walked back into the hall and made his way over to the two of them.

"Georg, could I borrow you for a moment. It's rather important." Said Max. Elsa glanced over at Max. She knew by his expression that this was NOT about the festival rather something else. He didn't know about the conversation she had with Maria, had he? Had he figured it out and put two and two together? She prayed to god that he hadn't. If he had, then who knew what he would tell him.

"I highly doubt that this is the time and place for you talk about the festival, Max." said Georg.

"It has nothing to do with the festival, thank you." Said Max. He could easily tell that by Max's expression at the moment, that it was rather important and couldn't wait.

So the two of the excused themselves from the festivities and walked out to the open garden. Elsa tried to follow behind them when Max suddenly stopped her. Panic began to set in. Elsa returned to the ball at hand.

"Max, this better be good." Said Georg.

"I just thought it might be of interest to you that your governess just left." Said Max. There was no humor behind him this time. He was calm but genuine. Not a frequent thing to see in Max.

"What are you talking about? Fraulein Maria is upstairs changing for dinner." Said Georg. God, he hoped he was right. But there was an uneasiness in his tone that said otherwise.

"No, she's not. She just snuck out about five minutes ago. Just after Elsa rejoined the party." Said Max. Wait, did this have something with Elsa? Was she the reason behind Maria suddenly taking off? No, she wasn't and couldn't be capable of such a thing. Or was he just underestimating her abilities?

"Why the hell didn't you stop her? If you saw her trying to leave, then why didn't you say something, let alone do something?" snapped Georg. Out of all the governesses, she was the one that has had the most impact on him and his family the most. None of the previous governess would have done the things she did.

Why it had to take something like this, for the light to finally turn on, was beyond a doubt. At least one that he couldn't comprehend. And he wasn't about to sit back and watch the next few events fold out. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"What the hell was I suppose to do? Stand in front of the door so she couldn't leave? Why the hell is it even my responsibility to begin with?" asked Max.

"What the hell did you do to send her packing all of a sudden out of the blue?' said Georg. He was still rather angry and heated that she had even left in the first place. What the hell and how was he going to explain it to seven children, who came to trust her and open up with her? Things were falling apart right before his own eyes and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I didn't say or do anything, thank you. The last person to even be with her was…." Stopped Max. He suddenly realized who the last person to be seen with her was.

"Who, Max?" asked Georg. Was he even sure that he wanted to know the answer? If it was going to help even get her back, then he would have to know who it was. Even if he didn't like the answer he was given.

"Elsa was the last one seen with her. When Maria said she had to change for dinner, Elsa offered to go and help her. She must have said something to either upset or offended her." Said Max.

That wasn't possible. Could it? Why would Elsa do even such a thing? None of this was making any sense.

"Stay here and stall for as long as you can. Especially Elsa. I'll take care of that issue itself when I get back." Said Georg.

"What are you doing? Rather, where are you going in the middle of a party that YOU are supposed to be hosting?" asked Max.

"Where else do you think I'm going? To find the governess." Said Georg. Something else was going on and he could sense it. There was more than just the governess in his tone of his voice. More urgency than usual.

And before he knew what was going on around him, he was out the front door. Leaving him to take over hosting duties. How the hell was he going to keep Elsa otherwise occupied? Everyone else? That was simple. But Elsa? That was going to prove more of a challenge in itself.

The first place that he could even think that she may have gone, was the Abbey. Hoping that he would find her there, he was rather surprised when he hadn't. The Reverend Mother has said she had came back briefly but that was only to collect the rest of her possessions. But she said nothing of where she had or may have went.

By now, it was nearing darkness and he wouldn't be able to spend much more time searching for her. There would be another chance in the morning. When the sun shone brightly and clearly. But again, the problem was going to be when the children noticed that she was missing. It would be like being on a ship. Mutiny would brake out.

Finally calling it quits for the night, he slowly made his way back to the villa. Although, he would have much rather been out looking for her. Then in a crowded room of socialites and people he simply detest. Especially in the presence of Herr Zeller. That man just knew how to push his buttons the wrong way.

By the time he finally made it back to the villa, guests were making the way out the front door. The only way to sneak back in, was to go around the back way. And that's exactly what he had done.

Max knew where he had gone. Even without having anything said. But what surprised him the most, was that he hadn't been gone long. An hour, tops.

"No luck? Did you try the Abbey?" asked Max.

"Where do you think I went first. You said nothing to Elsa, did you?' questioned Georg.

"Do you really take me for a fool?" said Max.

"Depends on the situation. Did you say anything to Elsa" repeated Georg.

"I said absolutely nothing once so ever. Besides she was otherwise occupied with Baron and Baroness Elberfeld." Said Max.

"Of all people, she had to kiss up too and it would be the only two in the room that believe this is still Austria." Replied Georg.

"It's Elsa. What did you expect?' said Max.

"Not running off the governess, that's for damn sure." Said Georg. Why the hell would she do a thing? Its not like there was any reason for her to. Just like there was absolutely no reason for her to be jealous either. But then again, it must have been something, because Maria was no longer there.

"Don't look at me. I didn't tell her to. I'm just as surprised as you are." Said Max. Just as Max was finishing his sentence, Elsa was soon walking over to the two men. Looking like an innocent child who had just gotten away with sticking their hand in the cookie jar.

"You disappeared all of a sudden, Georg." Smiled Elsa.

"What? Sorry, something came up that needed my attention." said Georg. And it was the truth. Finding Maria was by far more important than trying to please a group of socialites for the night.

"All this excitement has simply worn me out. I'll think I'll retire and call it a night." Replied Elsa, ascending the staircase.

However Max when the opposite direction while Georg simply when upstairs to his eldest. Simply hoping that she might have ideas as to where she had gone. And without, waking and disturbing the younger ones. Had he not been in such a hurry to get up the stairs, he hadn't noticed the letter on the end table in the corner.

Quietly, without waking Frederich, Louis and Kurt. He walked in the room. It didn't take much for his eldest to notice his presence in the room.

"Father? What is wrong? You never come in the room." Asked Liesel.

"Nothing. Well it's not nothing. Do know where else besides the Abbey, Maria would go?' asked Georg. And he tried to ask without giving to much detail or the actual reason for him asking in the first place.

"No. Why? Isn't she in her room?" asked Liesel. Great, she had already picked up on it.

"Actually, no, she's not, Liesel. Which is why I was asking you if you knew of any other place that she may have gone." Said Georg.

"No. The only other spot I can even think about would be…." Started Liesel. She knew the only other spot that Maria would have possible gone, was to the mountains. She was always saying that those were HER mountains and she could never be lost on them. But what if this time was different and something had happened to her? No, that was not possible.

"Where?" asked Georg. He knew just as well Liesel, that the only other spot that she would have gone would be the mountains. But in the dark? Why would she go up there at night? Daylight, that was a different story. That he could understand. But not at night. Just the idea, was making him uneasy about the whole situation.

"The mountains. Isn't Fraulein Maria coming back in the morning?" asked Liesel. For being the same child that told her the first day she had came to them, that she didn't need a governess, she was rather anxious about her leaving. Why would she leave them? Didn't she love them?

"I'm not sure." Was all he could simply answer at the moment. He didn't want to say yes or no for the simple fear of getting her upset. He could see the look in her eyes that it already was beginning to upset her. And if it was upsetting her, then more than likely, it was going to upset the remaining six. Heaven help him.

"Did Baroness Schrader say something to Fraulein Maria to make her leave?" asked Liesel. She had noticed that whenever the Baroness was in the same room with Maria, that she always seemed a little hesitant. More like suspicious. But of what? There was nothing to be suspicious about. Unless she knew something that none of them were aware of? Why would she leave them like she had? Why hadn't she at least said goodbye to them?

"What makes you think that, Liesel?" said Georg.

"Because anytime she was in the same room as Fraulein Maria, she always seemed uncomfortable around her. She was always checking to make sure that Fraulein Maria was doing just her job and nothing more. Not like you could have missed it." Said Liesel.

She had been right about his children. All of them. Liesel most of all. She was no longer that same little five year old that always came running into her whenever she fell and hurt herself. She wasn't the same little girl that he sung 'Edelweiss' to every night before bed. And it took a certain governess to pull the blindfold off for him to notice it.

He hadn't noticed it. So how could she have noticed? Or was it something out in the open that was just plan obvious to everyone but him.

"I'm sure the Baroness didn't say anything to Fraulein Maria that would scare her away." Replied Georg. He wasn't even sure of that answer himself. Let alone enough to tell his children.

"Then why would Fraulein Maria just leave us like she did? It had to have been something that was said to her. She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye first." Said Liesel.

"You let me take of what was said and from whom. Liesel, please don't say anything to your brothers and sisters about Maria leaving." Said Georg.

"Father?" Asked Liesel.

"Yes, Liesel?" came his reply.

"You said Maria. Not Fraulein Maria." Corrected Liesel, with a smile of satisfaction now on her face. He hadn't caught the slip up. HE slowly closed the door behind him and began walking down the stairs, with a heavy mind.

By the time he had gotten to the bottom steps, it was only then when he was scanning the main part of the villa, did he finally notice the envelope on the hall table. If he wasn't sure about where she had gone, then maybe, just maybe, she said something in her note. Once again, his mind elsewhere at the moment, he made his way to his study. Knowing full well, that he would be left alone while in there. And even if he was to disturbed, it would be by Max. Elsa never stepped one foot in the room. And simply refused to. Even with an open invitation.

He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to even open the envelope at the moment. He didn't know what to expect what would be in that note. Why was such a small piece of paper making him even more nervous and anxious as it was? Oh well. Back to the task at hand. It was now or never. Might as well be now. Maybe then he would have an idea of how to handle tomorrow.

There was not much of anything in the note. All it said was:

_Please forgive me for not saying to goodbye. I wanted to. But it would have just made it harder for me to leave all of you. It wasn't anything that you seven had done. I just felt and thought that I needed to leave. I simply came to do a job and it's now done. There's no need for me interfere anymore. Before any one of you decides to come looking for me, you won't find me at the Abbey. The Abbey was not where I was meant to be. It may have taken me awhile to come to terms with it but I did. I don't expect any of you to forgive me for leaving the way that I have. I wouldn't forgive myself either. But you'll always have those play clothes to play in, the terrace for picnics and of course the puppet show. But don't forget about your school work either. I wouldn't want your father presuming that I, as he once said, 'to neglect their studies'. You will always be a part of me wherever I go._

And that's all there was to be said. Nothing more. Nothing less. She made it sound like she was definitely not coming back. But that wasn't going to stop any of them, and especially him, from finding her and convince to her to return. This was by no means done and over with. Finally giving into the heaviness of his eyes, he quickly put the note in his desk draw and turned in for the night. Hoping that tomorrow would be a better day then the last.

When the sun rose the next morning, there was a defining silence about the villa. Everything feeling like it had shifted during the night's slumber. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Simply because his mind and thoughts were elsewhere. Rather, on someone else.

It wasn't long before Max and Elsa joined him on the terrace for strudels and lemonade. Along with seven distraught children. Obviously they had taken notice of the absence of their governess. The only one to see to be in any kind of good mood, was Elsa.

"Father? Where is Fraulein Maria?" asked Gretel. For being the youngest, she was certainly an observant child. Not that the rest of them weren't.

But before he could even give an answer, he was rather taken aback when Elsa jumped in and answered for him. And with such a tone that he wasn't sure that he liked.

"Fraulein Maria went back to the Abbey last night, darling." Said Elsa, with such a coldness in her tone. But with a fake like smile on her face. Max knew where this was likely headed. An ugly mess that could simply have been avoided at all costs.

Gretel immediately took of running into the house, with tears falling down her little face. Liesel being the first to jump in, had no intention of being nice and polite with the Baroness. Especially if she had anything to do with Maria's sudden departure.

"Because you flat out told her to. Because of you, she felt like she had to leave." Snapped Liesel. She knew her outburst and rather rude manners would get her in trouble with her father later. But at that moment she didn't care. Not one of the remaining five had anything to say. Rather, they couldn't find anything to say. Not that wouldn't get them in trouble.

Elsa was taken aback at the outburst from the children.

As the five remaining children were walking into the house, Louisa stopped and turned around. Only to remark to the Baroness in a rude manner as well.

"You didn't want Fraulein Maria around because she knew you wanted to ship the seven of us of to boarding school. Next time, don't say it loud enough when we're within ear shot." Yelled Louisa. She hadn't meant to yell but at the moment, she was just so furious that the women would run off the one person that they loved dearly. And now it seemed like she wasn't coming back at all.

Meanwhile, Max knew she hadn't caught right then and there. And the worst part of it, was that he was with her when she made the comment. He suddenly felt a wave of guilt overcome him. However, his friend looked absolutely and down right enraged.

That was it. That was all that it simply took to break the camel's back. Max tried to ecuse himself before things got heated but was stopped when he hear his friend ask that same very question that he had been dreading.

"Max, was such a comment made?" asked Georg. Even he wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer to that question.

Max hesitated a moment longer. Before he answered, he took a glance at Elsa, who had panic written all over her face.

"Yes." Came the reply. That was all he needed to know. Before the conversation could go any further, Louisa reappeared.

"Father? May I go into town?" asked Louisa.

Hell at the moment, he felt going somewhere else. Other than were he was at the moment. But he couldn't. He had to address the problem at hand.

"Georg, I'll take her. We'll be back in time for dinner." Offered Max.

"As long as you're back by dinner and Uncle Max knows where you are at all times, Louisa." Replied Georg.

**Town Market**

It was nice of a day to be inside. So why not walk into town, get a few items and head for the mountains? That was exactly what Maria had in mind. Although, she was rather surprised that none of them had tried to find her. But then again, they probably did and went to the Abbey and gave up after finding out that she wasn't there.

Louisa told Max where she would be. She would be within the Town Square limits and that was as far as she went. However, neither women knew that they were about to meet again. Max stepped inside one of the little shops. Leaving Louisa to explore on her. She had been to the town square numerous times. She knew it backwards and out. Just like her siblings. But this time, it was different. They all weren't together with her in the market, laughing as she juggled the tomatoes.

Stopping at the flower stand, Louisa caught site of a familiar figure. She knew that figure anywhere.

"Fraulein Maria?" said Louisa. Upon hearing her name being called, Maria quickly turned in the direction of the voice and was rather surprised when she saw Louisa standing right next to her. Out of all seven, she would have guess that Liesel would have been the one to come looking for her. But Louisa?

"Louisa, does you're father know that you're here?" asked Maria. She prayed to god that did.

"He knows. Uncle Max brought me." Replied Louisa.

"Any how is everyone?" asked Maria. She should have said how are you're brothers and sisters, rather than everyone. Everyone included him and Baroness Shrader.

"Everyone is upset that you left. Without even saying goodbye. Liesel told off the Baroness earlier because she knew the Baroness had to have said something to you for you to leave just like that. Gretel burst into tears when the Baroness flat out said that you left late last night to go back to the Abbey." Said Louisa. She hadn't expected any of this. At least not the way they were behaving to the Baroness. But at the same time, she felt a little bit better, knowing that they cared enough to defend her. Even when she wasn't there to defend.

"You shouldn't have yelled at the Baroness like that, Louisa." Said Maria.

"Why not? She was the one who said she was going to ship all seven of us off to boarding school. She's the one who made you leave." Said Louisa.

"She didn't make me do anything, Louisa." Said Maria.

"That's not true. You wouldn't have left the way you did, if the Baroness hadn't act like she wanted to help you find something to wear to dinner. We all saw her go in and leave your room." Said Louisa.

"Louisa, this isn't you're problem to deal with. Besides, I didn't want to leave. I HAD to leave." Said Maria.

"Please. I want to know why you left us though." Begged Louisa.

How was she supposed to explain to her that the real reason she left them was because of her father? She didn't think that was something she should be telling her. Even if she wanted to know badly.

"Louisa, I just can't. Please don't push it." Said Maria.

"Was it something we did?" asked Louisa.

"No." said Maria.

"Was it the Baroness?" asked Louisa. She was exactly like her father. Curious to know everything about anything. And just as stubborn when not getting her way.

"Louisa…." Started Maria.

"It WAS the Baroness. That's why you won't answer the question." Said Louisa.

Still nothing. She guessed she would have to figure this out on her own then. And she wasn't anywhere near giving up.

"Did she tell you to leave?' asked Louisa.

"No." said Maria.

"Then what? Did she say something that wasn't true?" asked Louisa.

"I don't know." Said Maria.

"What was it about? Was it about one of us? About Father?' asked Louisa.

"It had or has anything to do with the seven of you." Said Maria.

"Then it has to be something about father." Said Louisa.

"Louisa….." started Maria. Know she knew she had said to much by not answering the thirteen year old. And it almost made her smile at the young girl's determination.

"If you're not at the Abbey, then were are you? Will you at least come back and say hi to the rest of us? Please?" begged Louisa. The truth of the matter was, she really did want her to come back to the villa with her. One to let her siblings see her and second, to stick it to the Baroness.

"In a little cottage just outside of town. Louisa, I'm not sure that's a very good idea. Maybe another time, alright?" said Maria. Louisa wasn't about to give up anytime soon. Not until Maria was coming back with her.

By now, Max had reappeared and took notice that Louisa was talking to someone. Obviously someone she knew. Max walked over in the direction of were Louisa was at. And found himself rather surprised to find Maria talking with Louisa.

"Fraulein Maria, it's nice to see you again." Said Max. And it was.

"It's nice to see you too, Max. Now, I really must be going." Started Maria. Louisa looked at Max before Max spoke once again.

"Why don't you come with us back to the villa and say hello to everyone. I'm sure they would be glad to see you. I simply won't take no for an answer, Fraulein." Said Max. Maria just looked Louisa like she knew what her uncle was up to all along. If not than, she knew exactly who was behind this defeat.

Obviously there was no getting out of it. And as much as she wanted to, she wouldn't feel right seeing just one of them and then it getting back to the remaining six that she saw her. Then the remaining six would want to come and see her for themselves. It was a no-win situation.

"Good, then its settled." Said Max. The three of them quickly drove off on the direction of the villa.

"I don't know who is the worse. You, Max or Louisa. But if I know Louisa like I do, then it's a pretty sure bet that this was all her idea and you just went along with." Smiled Maria.

It wasn't long before they were in front of the villa. Louisa was the first one out of the car. The minute she was out of the car, she took off behind the villa. Max just laughed. He knew more than well what she was doing.

Maria hesitated. Was this really such a good idea? After the way she out of the blue, just left? She was almost quite certain that not one of them would be speaking to her. With every reason. However, that was not the case. The minute she rounded the corner, all seven of them ran straight to her, nearly knocking her down.

"Why did you leave us?' asked Friedrich.

"Where's your father at?" asked Maria.

"I'll find him." Offered Marta.

"I'll go with you." Replied Kurt, as he followed Marta in to the house.

"Gretl, how's your sore finger?" asked Maria.

"You remembered!" smiled Gretl.

"Of course I remember. You got it stuck in Friedrich's teeth. And how about you Liel?" asked Maria.

"I'm alright, Fraulein Maria." Said Liesl.

"Many telegrams lately?" asked Maria.

"No. Now I'll be glad to go to boarding school." Said Liesl.

"Liesl, you can't use boarding school to escape your problems. You have to face them. I have so much to talk to you about." Said Maria.

"I guess the most important thing is that father's going to be married." Said Brigitta, with a somber expression now on her face.

"To Frau Shraeder." Replied Louisa.

So this really wasn't the best thing to do. Now she really did feel like leaving them once again. None of them would miss her. She wouldn't be needed. Not with Baroness Shrader around. She couldn't say anything now. Not when he already had plans to marry. No, she was going to keep it to herself. All of a sudden she could feel her cheeks getting moist. She couldn't cry. Not now. And not in front of them. Not in front of HIM. So she fought back the tears and tried to remain composed. At least that was what she was telling herself in her mind.

"We found him." Said Kurt, as he and Marta returned with their father not far behind. He quickly glanced over at Liesl.

"Liesl…" said Georg. Liesl nodded.

"Louisa, Brigitta, boys. Maria, we'll be in the nursery." Said Liesl.

Now it was just the two of them. This was going to be awkward to say the very least. Not that it hadn't be any less awkward when she first arrived.

"You've come back?" said Georg.

"Yes, Captain." Said Maria.

"You left without any explanation whatsoever – without even saying goodbye." Continued Georg.

"It was very wrong of me. Please forgive me?" said Maria.

"Why did you do this to us? Tell me." Said Georg.

"Please don't ask me. Anyway, the reason no longer exists." Said Maria. Just at the conversation was coming to what seemed like the end, Elsa walked over to where they had been standing. Again, acting like she cared if Maria was back or not.

"Fraulein Maria, you've returned. How lovely." Said Elsa.

"Then you're back to stay?" asked Georg.

"Only until arrangements can be made for another governess." Said Maria. Tears still threating to fall.

"Oh, no! You've be missed by the children. I've missed – everybody missed you very much. Nothing was the same while you were away. Everything was wrong." Said Georg.

Quickly remembering what Brigitta had told her not a few moments ago, she felt she needed to make the gesture. Even if it took all her might to do so.

"I wish you all the happiness. The children tell you are to be married." Said Maria,

"Thank you dear." Replied Elsa.

"We'll talk about it later. You can go up to the children now. Maria, a new dress?" asked Georg.

"We have a new postulant." Said Maria, as she pushed past the two of them, letting the tears fall freely. She went upstairs. But not immediately to the children. Rather to her room to cry on her bed. Not knowing that Louisa had seen her nearly run to her room. Hesitating before finally turning back to the nursery, she let it go for now. She knew Liesl would have an idea to what was going on.

He had completely forgotten about the whole mess with Elsa. She was the reason she had left in the first place. How could he possibly marry someone who would do such a thing? He finally woke up and was just starting to get to know his children more and now she wanted to ship them off the boarding school just so they were out of her way? There was no way in hell that he was about to let that happen. Not while he was still around.

"Elsa, I think we need to talk." Said Georg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_This chapter is for Charlottee. Who has been nothing but helpful and patient with me. With whose help, this chapter may not have been written. I know that in the first chapter I have Georg after most comments. When I was working on this chapter, I realized I needed to change it to as it was being said by the Captain. At least when with Maria. It was too casual like. Like two friends who called each other by their first names and I just didn't quite see that connection. At least for now that is. When things change between the two in later chapters then I'll change it back. I hope I haven't confused anyone. It makes sense to me. – DramaBabeeo25_

Why did she even come back in the first place? She knew more than well what was going on. Brigitta didn't need to confirm it. It only stung more than it already did. So now hat was she supposed to do? Any one of the seven of them would notice in a heartbeat that something was wrong. She couldn't hide long. And it wouldn't be very long before one of them told HIM. She needed to clear her head. And the only way that she knew how to do that was by getting out of the house and taking a walk. At least, maybe just then, she could think for more clearly.

Besides, it was too much of a nice evening out to not take the advantage of going for a stroll. Not that anyone else would notice her slip out. And if they did, then why should it matter? Had Louisa not been in town, then she wouldn't have felt like she had been ganged up on. But at the same time, there was something there that made her feel like she was glad to be back. This would only make it harder for her to leave when they were married. She just prayed that the Baroness would have a change of heart and wouldn't ship the children off to boarding school.

Meanwhile, while she was out walking the grounds. Things between the Baroness and the Captain were suddenly about to take a change of events. And not necessarily in the way that either had seen coming.

By now Maria was making her way back to the villa. Not even noticing that they had been even standing there.

"Captain – Oh, I beg your pardon." Said Maria.

"Maria! Georg you didn't tell me that Fraulein Maria was back. I'm delighted." Said Elsa. When in truth, she really didn't care. And she had known Maria had returned. She had been standing on the upper balcony watching the children and him with her. But chose not to say anything, let alone make an appearance.

"Thank you. Captain, the children would like to know if they could take a holiday from their lessons tomorrow so that we can go on a picnic?" asked Maria.

"Yes. I don't mind." Replied the Captain. And he didn't. This time she made sure to walk all the way past both of them without turning around and acknowledging either of them. She couldn't.

She was already up the staircase, and about to close her bedroom door when a small figure appeared in her door frame.

"Gretl? What's wrong? Why aren't you in the nursery with your brothers and sisters?" asked Maria. It wasn't like Gretl to come running to her like that. And when she did, it was only because she was afraid of the thunderstorms.

Gretl shrugged her shoulders and ran over to her, nearly attaching herself to Maria's legs. And with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

Both were now sitting on the bed, when Louisa came in. Looking for Gretl.

"I thought she might be here. Friedrich and Kurt were trying to scare her and Marta with their faces. Marta just laughed and I guess Gretl got scared and ran to you." Said Louisa.

Gretl got down from the bed, and walked over to her sister. Letting her know that she wanted to go back to the nursery with her. Once again, leaving Maria alone with her thoughts.

By the time dinner rolled around, everyone else was already gathered and sitting at the large dinning table. Five minutes into waiting for her, and Frau Schmidt appeared in the dinning room.

"Frau Schmidt, would you please check on Fraulein Maria and see as to why she's not down here with the rest of us." Asked the Captain. It wasn't like Maria not to join them at dinner or any meal for that matter.

Frau Schmidt nodded and soon was up the staircase and at the governess's door. Gently knocking, she waited for a response.

Maria opened her bedroom door and was rather surprised to find Frau Schmidt on the other side. Once again, she hadn't been aware of the tears still falling from her eyes freely. However, the housekeeper had. And it made her show some concern. She was not accustomed to seeing the governess's in tears. None of them were.

"The Captain would like to know as to why you have not come down and join them for dinner. However, I will tell him that you are under the weather and will not be able to join them for dinner. With your apologies." Smiled Frau Schmidt.

Trying to cover the tears falling from her, she quickly wiped away a few. The housekeeper just smiled once more.

Before Frau Schmidt could make it to the stairs, Maria stopped her.

"Frau Schmidt, thank you." Said Maria, before once again, returning to her room.

Frau Schmidt smiled and walked down the stairs to deliver the message she was given.

"Frau Schmidt?" asked the Captain.

"Fraulein Maria sends her apologies, sir. She will not be joining you for dinner this evening. She is feeling a bit under the weather." Said Frau Schmidt. Now his suspicions were confirmed. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong. Ever since she had returned, the perkiness was not there. The confidence and energy that they had once been used to, was no longer there. All of it had been replaced with a sort of gloomy one.

And, still none of them could figure out the reason behind it. Wait, a sec. Louisa suddenly remembered a part of their conversation from earlier in town.

She had asked if any of them had done something to make her leave. And the answer was no. None of them had and none of them would have done such a thing. But when Louisa asked if it was because of the Baroness or even her father, she avoided it like a dog bite.

But why would she have left because of something that either the Baroness or her father would have done? Why couldn't she put it all together? Once again, she would turn to Leisl and ask her to help her solve the mystery. Hoping that she would have any ideas. Knowing her older sister, she would. This all would make sense to her. At least some of it. But it was better than nothing.

So that was what she was going to do. She went back to the nursery to join her brothers and sisters. Marta and Gretl were playing with their dolls, Freidrich and Kurt were chasing each other to see who could get the other first, and Brigitta was once again, reading the current book that had her undivided attention. Now would be the time to talk with Leisl. Before any other decided to change their activities.

"Leisl, why do you think Fraulein Maria wouldn't join us at dinner?" asked Louisa. Leisl had not idea either. She was grasping at straws and coming up empty handed. She was at least hoping that her eldest sister would have somewhat of an idea.

"Louisa, you were sitting there with us when Frau Schmidt said why she would not be joining us." Replied Leisl.

"But that doesn't sound like the Fraulein Maria that we know." Said Louisa.

"Things sometimes change, Louisa." Said Leisl.

"But why did she have to? We all were just getting used to her the way she was before she left." Asked Louisa. Obviously her sister was having a problem with what was going on with their governess. And to tell the truth, she was too. Things were much better before than they were now.

By now it was reaching bed time and they would have to retire for the night. But not before saying good night to her. By the time all the younger ones were in bed, Louisa, giving up for the night, got into her own bed and were soon fast asleep. Leisl, however, now that Louisa brought it up, was not ready to retire for the night. So she walked down the hall to her room and knocked on the door, quietly and gently.

Not more than three soft knocks and the door opened. She was rather glad that she hadn't woken her up. She knew that if she didn't like being woken up then neither would she.

"Leisl? It's late. Why aren't you in bed like the others?" asked Maria. She was hoping that the teenager would just be there telling her goodnight and then would return to her bed. But the look on the eldest child, said otherwise.

"I can't sleep. And Louisa wouldn't stop asking twenty questions. At least not until she was finally in bed for the night." Said Leisl.

"You really should be getting back to bed before you're father comes up." Said Maria.

She knew she was right. If her father found her still up then there would be a big discussion as to why she was even up in the first place. And just as she had said, her father was ascending the stairs. She quickly made like a bee and quietly snuck back in to her room and in her own bed. Not knowing that he had seen her moments ago, in the hall.

She almost closed the door when his voice stopped her from doing such a thing. Great. What did he want? Let alone at nine thirty at night. Maybe if she made up an excuse, then she wouldn't have to hear what he had to say. But if he was calling it a night. Then where was the Baroness? Nothing was making sense. Surely if he was calling it night, then the Baroness would have been shortly behind as well. Or maybe she just didn't see her because her door had been closed.

"Fraulein is there any particular reason you were unable to join us this evening for dinner?" asked the Captain. He knew her reason. But it didn't make any sense to him and he wanted to hear it from her herself that it was indeed the real reason for her absence.

"I was feeling a bit under the weather." Replied Maria. And it was somewhat of the truth. She may not have been physically ill. But emotionally, she was. And joining them for dinner, would have only made it even worse.

"Is that all?" asked the Captain.

"Yes, I mean, No. Should there be anything else?" stumbled Maria. By saying yes and then quickly changing it no, she knew it would give him all the more reason to be suspicious then he already was.

"No. It's just not like you, that's all." Said the Captain. She wanted to scream right there and then. All of a sudden, instead of feeling gloomy and down, she felt irritated and frustrated. And all because of the feelings that she swore she would keep hidden.

Awkward silence followed. With him to his own room. While she quietly went downstairs, remembering that she had passed on dinner and was starting to get hungry. And no one would be awake at this late hour and even if they were, they wouldn't think twice about it.

She was rather surprised when she walked into the dim lit kitchen to fix a light snack, to see Frau Schmidt sitting at the small table in the corner with what looked like a small plate of left over strudel from earlier.

"I'm sorry, Frau Schmidt. I didn't think anyone would still be up this late." Said Maria.

Frau Schmidt smiled and got up from where she had been sitting just moments ago, and walked over to the governess.

"It's alright, dear. I thought you might be hungry so I fixed you a small plate of strudel." Smiled Frau Schmidt.

"Thank you. That was very kind of you." Replied Maria.

"If you'll excuse me, I must be retiring to my own room. Good night, Fraulein." Said Frau Schmidt, smiling as she made her way out of the kitchen.

For not having eaten anything around dinner time, the strudel was sounding better and better. She wasn't tired yet. And maybe because she had cried herself to sleep for a little while earlier. Maybe it was because she had too many things playing over and over in her head that she really couldn't think straight. She was lost in her own thoughts, that she hadn't seen him walk in. It wasn't until he cleared his throat, that she even looked up from the thinking she had been doing.

"Oh, Captain, I didn't realize that you were even standing there. I'm awfully sorry." Said Maria. _What else did he want? Obviously there was something else he wanted. Otherwise, he wouldn't be standing in the kitchen at the moment._

She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could and return to the own safety and security that was known as her room. Since she had returned, things were awkward between her and the Captain. As by the looks of it, it wasn't about to improve anytime soon. Even if she wanted it to.

"I think I should be returning to my room. It's awfully late. Goodnight, Captain." Said Maria. Leaving a rather confused Captain behind in the somewhat dark kitchen.

Once in her own room, all she could do was lie on her bed. She couldn't fall asleep even if she tried to. There was too much going on in her head. Too many conflicting and confusing for her. Feelings that she never experienced even before entering the Abbey. Feelings that she wasn't sure that she even want to experience at all.

It didn't matter anyway, come September, she would be out of their lives and on to the next thing in her life. Rather be taking her vows at the Abbey, or rather something else that was meant for her. After talking with the Reverend Mother, she wasn't quite sure if dedicating the rest of her life to the service of god, was really what she was meant for. All of a sudden there were doubts running each way and it was simply confusing her to no end.

September. That's all she had to do. Was to get to September. And then she was free to do whatever it was that she wanted to. She was there to be a governess for seven children. And that's what she would accomplish. No matter what her feelings were or wanted to tell her. She had to put then aside and concentrate on the task at hand.

By the time she finally was able to fall asleep; the sun was beginning to rise. Now she was regretting not going to bed sooner. She would have to be up for her daily routine with the children. The children. It was rather quite in the villa. Usually around this time, at least one of them would come bursting threw her door.

The sun was now up, which meant that she, had to be up. She forced herself to get up out of bed. At that moment, she really didn't care what she was wearing, or would be wearing to morning breakfast. So she simply freshened up and made her way downstairs, where the rest of the family was now seated at the table.

Seven heads turned in her direction. Louisa made the observation first.

"Fraulein Maria, isn't that what you were wearing yesterday?" asked Louisa.

"Louisa, that isn't very nice." Said Kurt.

"I was just making an observation." Said Louisa.

"One that you shouldn't have made or said out loud. Let alone first thing at breakfast." Said Freidrich.

By now all remaining eyes were focused on her. Including the Baroness, Max and the Captain. Along with seven other pairs of eyes.

She really didn't care what they thought or how they felt about what she was wearing at the breakfast table. She didn't want to come across as mean when answering Louisa's question but at the same time, she wasn't about to lie to the child either.

"It's fine, Kurt. And to simply answer your sister's question, yes, it is what I was wearing yesterday. I fell asleep and forgot to even change." Said Maria.

The Baroness had a look of utter discus on her face. And Max had a smile on his face. The Captain, well, it wasn't exactly a look of discus on his face. More like a curious one. One that she really was not in the mood to know more about.

Liesl made the next observation and the one that she knew would garner her thousands questions and an explanation behind. One that she wasn't even sure that she had. Other than the absolute truth. And the truth was just too painful to say out loud, let alone acknowledge herself.

"Fraulein Maria, have you been crying?" whispered Liesl. She knew if she hadn't whispered it and said in her normal tone of voice, then everyone sitting at the table, would yet again, focus on her and draw attention to her. But again, like she had done with Louisa, just moments before, she couldn't lie to her. Nor to any them.

Baroness Shraeder sat her orange juice quietly back down on the table and tried not to pry too much into the discussion.

Taking a breath before finally answering the teenager, she knew how the rest how of them were going to feel when they heard the answer.

"Why do you ask, Leisl?" asked Maria.

"Because your eyes are tear stained, red and puffy. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything or even at the breakfast table." Apologized Leisl.

"No, it's fine. And I have been. But that was last night and today if different." Said Maria.

Not only were the seven off them looking at her with concern. So was he. And she knew that if they were asking why, when and what, then it would also mean he would. An awkward pause of silence came over the large group. Baroness Shraeder was the one to break the silence.

"I hope that everything is alright, Fraulein. If you perhaps need to talk or something, I don't mind lending a listening ear." Smiled Baroness Shraeder.

"That's very kind of you, Baroness. But I don't thing this would be something appropriate to be discussing with you." Said Maria. And it probably wasn't. How could she talk to the one person that had brought all these new found feelings to the fore front? No. This was something that she either had to deal with on her own. Or simply block it out all together. But that was only going to get her so far.

She had been so distracted by the Baroness's sudden friendliness, that she hadn't been aware of the fresh tears that were now on the verge of threaten to fall.

Doing on the only other thing that she knew of to get out of there quick was to excuse herself. Even if it was all of a sudden.

"Excuse me." Said Maria, not waiting a moment more. She was soon up out of her chair and running up the stairs to her room, she had completely forgotten that the rest of them were even at the table anymore.

For the first time since they sat down to breakfast, he quickly changed the rather depressing mood with a friendlier and relaxing one.

"Max, why don't you take the children with you into town this morning." Said the Captain.

All seven of them wanted to scream out and object but knew better than that. They would simply do as their father was suggesting. Figuring that this afternoon, they could help their Fraulein. At least, that was they were hoping.

"Georg, I…" started Max. The Captain threw his friend a look that said it all. He wasn't simply asking. He was telling him what he was doing. And he was not one to object.

"I think I will do just that. Elsa, would you care to join us?" offered Max.

She was not to found of children to begin with. But if she was to marry him this September, then she might as well get use to the idea of having seven children around her.

"No, darling. I don't think that I will." Smiled Elsa.

Max excused himself and went to gather the children. Five minutes later, and the eight of them were on their way to town. Hoping to cheer them up.

"It's much too nice out to stay cooped up in here, darling. Why don't we move outside to the veranda." Suggested Elsa. His thoughts were elsewhere at the moment. He always that she was tougher than she looked. Lord knows that she was more honest and outspoken that he ever would have imagined. But this? This was a completely new side of her that he had yet to discover. That was, up until just now. He had been so wrapped in his own thoughts, that he hadn't heard Elsa.

"Did you say something, Elsa?" asked Georg.

"I said why don't we move outside, rather than stay in here all cooped up. It's too far nice out." Said Elsa.

That was true. It was too nice out, to stay inside. But he had other things on his mind then the weather, let alone anything else. So they took things outside on the veranda, with a pitcher of lemonade sitting on the table.

Two hours later, and the eight had returned from town. Not nearly as energetic as they normally were. And his guess was because of their Fraulein. Not that they weren't in any way to be concerned. Even he, himself, was concerned. But with Elsa there, he wasn't about to let on that he was.

Things just didn't feel the same as they once were. Something had changed between her departure and her return. And it made absolutely no sense once so ever.

Meanwhile, she had not left her room in the past two if not three hours since leaving breakfast rather out of the blue. She would be the least surprised if the questions continued when all seven of them returned from their afternoon in town with Max.

Wait, September was only a matter of three weeks from now. Why hadn't she not noticed it sooner? School would be starting for the seven of them and he and the Baroness would marry within the following two weeks. She should have stayed where she had been. The Abbey. But remembering the Reverend Mother's words, the Abbey was not somewhere to escape her problems. And wasn't she the same one who was always telling the children they couldn't run from their problems but they had to face them? So why wasn't she taking her own advice? Not like it would hurt anything.

_Get a grip. You can do this. Three weeks is all that is left and then you can move on to the next thing in your life. Even if it's not at the Abbey. _

A pair of feet could be heard nearing her door. This only meant that it was either one of the children or it was him. Chances it was one of the children rather than the second option.

"Fraulein Maria? We're back. We were wondering if we have a picnic outside on the lawn?" asked Louisa.

She couldn't stay in her room for the next three weeks. Then they definitely would be suspicious. If they weren't already.

"Hum? Sorry, Louisa. I didn't hear you." Said Maria. Once again, those same thoughts consuming her once again. It was only when Louisa had started speaking to her that she was able to break free from her thoughts.

"We're back. And we were just wondering if we could have a picnic out on the lawn?" asked Louisa.

"It's alright with me. But check with your father first." Said Maria. She didn't need any of his berating today. Any other day, then sure she could deal with it. Rather ignore it was more like it.

"I don't know where he is. Uncle Max and Baroness Schraeder are still sitting out on the veranda. But no one seems to know where Father is." Replied Louisa.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere, Louisa. Why don't you go down and ask Frau Schmidt if cook can make some sandwiches for lunch." Said Maria. Louis simply smiled and proceeded down the stairs.

No more sitting around and feeling sorry for herself. She was determined to make the best of her remaining three weeks there at the villa. No matter how much she didn't want to deal with it. It was better to remain on the back burner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Picnics and Talks**

"Fraulein Maria, can I bring my ball out with us?" asked Freidrich.

"Of course you can, Freidrich." Said Maria.

Not ten minutes later, the eight of them were sitting on a large blanket on a part of the south lawn. Fredrich and Kurt throwing the ball around, Brigtta reading a book, Liesl braiding Marta's hair, Louisa off somewhere looking for a frog, and Gretl was sitting in her governess's lap. More like laying in her lap was more like it.

Max and Elsa continued to sit at the patio table and chairs, content drinking their lemonade. Max smiled at the sight and simply chuckled. He could not picture Elsa Schrader sitting on the lawn, even on a blanket for that matter, with the seven of them huddled around. They would simply send her running for the hills. And the thought was amusing to say the least.

"Is something rather amusing, Max?" asked Elsa.

"Of course. When is there not? I can't picture you sitting on a blanket, with the seven of them huddled close by. And the youngest one in your lap." Smiled Max.

"That's because you won't, darling." Said Elsa.

He hesitated going out there. To see his children interact with their governess in a way that they hadn't displayed towards Elsa. But Elsa and Maria were two ends of the spectrum. And in some what obvious ways. Elsa was more the socialite and proper. Whereas Maria, was more… wait, why hadn't the word Fraulein come to mind? After all, that was her title as of the moment. Well, she was the complete opposite of Elsa. Everything she did or said was with a calm tone. Not one with a cool sort of cold tone. She was certainly more outspoken and honest than Elsa was. Whereas Elsa chose not to interact with the children in anyway once so ever, Maria chose to even if it meant just a short period time. She was more of a female influence for them. One that he couldn't provide. At least up until now. But why was he so drawn to one end of the spectrum when the right and proper thing was at the other end? Once more he found himself fighting with himself and all over what? A governess?

"Fraulein Maria, can we sing a song?" asked Marta.

"Of course, you can, sweetheart. Which one did you want to sing?" asked Maria. Marta looked at her eldest sister.

"What about 'Edelweiss'? asked Leisl.

Maria hesitated. It wasn't that she didn't like the song, because she did. She thought it was a sweet song. One that she felt they shouldn't be singing with her. Rather singing it with their father. Just as they had that night in the sitting room just after the puppet show.

"How about a different song. Maybe 'My Favorite Things' or even 'The Lonely Goatherd'? " suggested Maria. Knowing full well, that when they asked to sing a certain song, there was no arguing with them.

Finally giving in, the seven of them began singing.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Every morning you greet me_

_Small and white, clean and bright_

_You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_

_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Bless my homeland forever_

By now he had joined Elsa and Max on the terrace and had seen them singing. But his thoughts once more, went to Maria. Yes, the seven of them sang but why hadn't she joined them? It wasn't like she didn't have the voice. Because she did. And what a voice at that. It wasn't one that was too high pitched or one that was too low that not even a dove could hear it. It fell just between. Soft, smooth and gentle. He was sure that if he ever heard Elsa sing a note, that it would just be the complete opposite. There he went again, comparing Elsa to Maria. And again, he hadn't referred to her as Fraulein but rather just Maria. What was going on? He shouldn't be this confused. He was never this confused about something and anything. So why all of a sudden was he questioning whether or not it was the right thing to marry Elsa? Maybe because it wasn't the right thing to do. Even if it was the _PROPER_ thing to do. But how could he even marry someone he wasn't even in love with? Where did that come from? Of course he felt something for Elsa. She was the reason why he came home to begin with. But was what he was feeling towards Elsa was maybe a close friendship?

Wait, was that why she left them and went back to the Abbey? Had it been because of what she was feeling? But if it was then, why was she trying to fight it? He had no room to be talking. He was just coming to the conclusion himself. And there was still Elsa to consider.

Things were getting complicated. Way to complicated for either parties. They had just finished the song, when once again, Maria quickly excused herself and went walking. Leaving the children rather confused. They still weren't sure that they hadn't done something wrong. Even though she told them over and over that they hadn't. And it didn't convince him either.

"Well, that certainly was rude." Remarked Elsa. He just looked at her like he couldn't believe the words came just came out of her mouth. Let alone the way she had said them.

Why was he so concerned about what Elsa said or how she said it? Was it just because he felt that she shouldn't have to deal with rude and unbearable remarks like that? Right now, the only that he felt like doing, was checking on her.

"Father? What happened to Fraulein Maria?" asked Marta.

"I'm not sure, Marta." Was all he could answer with. And he wasn't sure. But he was going to find out one way or another and he was almost inside when Elsa's voice rang out.

"Georg? Where are you suddenly off too?" said Elsa.

"Not that it would concern you, Elsa. But I'm going to check on Fraulein Maria." Replied Georg.

"You're going to check on the nursemaid? Why? It's not like she can't take care of herself." Said Elsa. Where was this coming from? This wasn't the same Elsa that he knew when they were back in Vienna. No, this was a complete different Elsa that he was seeing. And he didn't like this one.

"She's not a nursemaid, Elsa. She's the governess, thank you. If you don't like it here, then nothing is stopping you from returning to Vienna." Answered Georg.

"I never said I didn't enjoy it here, Georg. I'm sorry if that's the impression you got but it's simply and utterly not true." Said Elsa.

"It's kind of hard to tell how you feel, Elsa. You refuse to interact, let alone be in the same room, with the children." Said Georg.

Max remained at the table with a rather look of shock on his face. He knew Elsa was just pushing all the wrong buttons with him. Why was it only him that could see what his friend was feeling towards the governess. Truth to be told, he would rather see him with the governess. With Elsa, he would simply be unhappy.

"I think I'll just stay here, if you don't mind." Replied Max.

"Fine. I'm going inside." Said the Captain.

"Uncle Max? Where did father go?" asked Brigitta.

"I think to check on Fraulein Maria. Why? Is something the matter?" said Max.

"No. It's just…." Started Brigitta.

"It's just what, Brigitta?" Asked Max.

"We just wanted to see if father would play ball with us." Said Brigitta.

"Well, he'll be right back but until he does, how about I play ball with you?" asked Max.

"Would you, Uncle Max?" smiled Brigitta.

"Of course I would, darling." Said Max, as the two headed over to the area of the lawn where the rest of them were still playing.

Why was it that whenever a dispute or argument occurred, the villa was always dead silent? As if no one else was around or existed. Oh well. He would ponder that thought later. But right now, he just wanted to make sure that a certain governess was alright.

She wasn't sure how long she had been back in her room. But she was sure that it hadn't been that long. She felt guilty for leaving them like that. It was just that song, ever since he had sung it to them the other night, it just effected her in an different way. A way that she couldn't quite explain.

At least she was alone, in her room. Where no one could and or would disturb her. At least not without knocking.

She had changed from her dress that she had on when she was playing with the children, into her robe. What she wanted and was planning on doing, was taking a nice long warm bath. Hoping that it would help in the littlest bit. At least help clean her mind from the thoughts she was having. The thoughts that she shouldn't be happening anyway.

But that was suddenly interrupted when there came knocking from the opposite side of her door.

"Coming." Said Maria. Her hand was on the doorknob and she knew exactly who it was.

Turning the doorknob and opening the door, she wasn't at all surprised at finding him on the other side.

"Was there something you needed, Captain?" asked Maria. She had changed from her everyday clothes to her sleep wear. Was she planning on staying in her room for the rest of the evening? Maybe taking a little nap? Once again, thoughts ran threw his mind.

"What? No, the children were just asking about you and if you were alright." Replied the Captain.

"Well, I appreciate the concern, Captain. Just a slight headache. Nothing more. If that it is all you needed then I would like to get back to the bath I had started." Said Maria.

"You're sure that you're alright?" questioned the Captain.

Something wasn't right. He could see it in her eyes, that she wasn't. And that she was just trying to put up a front so no one could tell that she really wasn't alright.

"As I said, Captain. It's nothing more than a slight headache." Said Maria.

"I'm presuming that we'll see you at dinner then?" said the Captain. It was either go to dinner or have him bark orders at her that required her presence at dinner.

"I wouldn't dare dream no too." Replied Maria. Being satisfied with the somewhat vague answer she had given him, he made his way down the stairs, where he knew more than well that he would be greeted by Elsa.

And that's just what happened.

"I take it that the governess is okay?" sneered Elsa. What was with the sudden change in her demeanor? Was she that uncomfortable here? Because to him, it seemed like she was.

Before the conversation could continue, Max reentered the villa.

"Georg, your children are wondering when you would be back out so you could play with them." Said Max.

"I was just headed out there." Said the Captain.

"I think I better apologize to Fraulein Maria for earlier." Said Elsa. He turned around and looked at her like he had heard her wrong.

"Elsa, I'm rather hoping that you won't disturb Fraulein Maria right now." Said Georg.

"Nonsense, darling. I really should apologize for my behavior earlier." Said Elsa. And within a matter of seconds, she was already making her way up the stairs. Why did he have a bad feeling about this? But before he could even object ever further, Elsa had already made her way up the stairs.

"Why did you let her go up there? You know this isn't going to end well." Said Max.

"And just exactly how was I supposed to stop her, Max? Stand in front of the stairs and block her?" said the Captain.

"It would have been better than just stepping aside and allowing her to go upstairs." Replied Max.

While the two of them continued to bicker about whose fault it was downstairs, Elsa was upstairs knocking on the governess's door. She had no intention of apologizing for her behavior earlier. Rather, she wanted to put the governess in her place once and for all.

She was rather surprised at who she found standing on the other side of her bedroom door. Never once, would she have expected to find the Baroness standing there.

"Can I help you with something, Baroness?" asked Maria.

"Actually, dear, you can. You can begin by stopping with the innocent act. No one is buying it. Well the children might, but that's all. Your nothing but a nursemaid and will be nothing more. At least until September that is. Then you will no longer have a place here at all." Sneered Elsa. It wasn't that she really disliked the governess. Because she didn't. It was just that, she felt rather threatened by the young woman. She was the one who was supposed to have his undivided attention, not the governess. She was the one that was supposed to be marrying him come September. Not the governess. And unless something changed, things were just going to continue to fall apart.

"Excuse me? I can assure you Baroness, I have no idea of what your remotely talking about." Said Maria. And she didn't. Why she couldn't understand was way the Baroness felt like she was a threat to her? She had nothing compared to the Baroness. She wasn't as worldly and sophisticated like the Baroness.

"Let's not pretend that your dumb, Maria. Because your not. So simply stop with the little 'hopeless and poor me act'." Said Elsa.

"If that's all you needed, Baroness, then I would like to get back to what it was that I was doing. That is before you decided to interrupt with such nonsense." Said Maria.

By now, both men had begun walking up the stairs. By the time they reached the top, they weren't quite prepared for the next part of the conversation.

"If you think you can get away with speaking to me like that, then your more clueless than I thought you were." Snapped Elsa.

"Again, Baroness, please leave. As your presence is not welcomed in this room." Said Maria. As much as she would have preferred to have stayed quite, the Baroness was just down right getting on her last nerves. And it was about time, she told her otherwise.

"I can't wait till September is here, and you will no longer be wanted here." Said Elsa, before turning on her heels and closing the door behind her. Unaware of the two unexpected guests standing in front of her, as she continued to make her way to the stairs.

"Max? Georg? What are you doing standing there?" said a rather surprised Elsa. Had they heard everything? Had they heard any of that last part of the conversation? If they had, then it was going to get ugly real fast.

"Apologizing for your behavior earlier, Elsa? That seemed like quite the opposite if you ask me." Said Max.

"I…I…" stuttered Elsa. She knew right then and there she had been caught. Now the question was, just how much damage did she do? And was she going to be able to repair those damages.

"Elsa, I think we need to talk. Max, do me a favor and check on Fraulein Maria." Said the Captain.

"Of course." Said Max. Max continued to walk down the hall in the direction of the governess's room, while Elsa and Georg continued down the stairs.

"Fraulein Maria?" said Max.

"Herr Detweiler?" said Maria.

"I was asked to check on you. Are you alright?" asked Max.

"Hum? Or I'm sorry Herr Detweiler." Said Maria. The only she knew that she could do, was to quietly leave. Yes, it would be a second time, that she would leave. But if she stayed, then things would only get even more tense then they already were. And she wasn't about to come between the Captain and the Baroness. So, it would be better for all them, that she leave.

Forgetting that Max was still standing in her doorframe, she had already begun to throw her belongings into her carpet bag. He saw this and he knew what the likely outcome was going to be. But it wasn't going to stop him from trying to change her mind.

"Fraulein, I know it's not my place to be saying anything, but perhaps running away wouldn't lend aid to the already sensitive situation. I think it would be everyone's best interest if you stayed this time." Offered Max.

"Herr Detweiler, that's very kind of you to say so but I'm afraid that if I stayed, then I would only be getting in the way of things even more than I already seemed to have." Said Maria.

"According to who? Elsa?" said Max.

"I tend to agree with the Baroness, I am simply only the governess. Nothing else and nothing more. I wouldn't be missed all that much." Said Maria.

"Oh, but I think you would, my dear. And more than you think. And not by just the children." Said Max.

"Herr Detweiler, you have been nothing but kind to me while I've been here. And I truly appreciate you trying to convince me otherwise. But I really do feel that it's best that I leave." Said Maria, picking up her guitar and carpet bag and began her way down the stairs.

"If I can't persuade you to stay, then will you at least be saying goodbye to the children this time before you leave?" asked Max.

"It would only make things worse than I want them to be." Said Maria, opening the front door. She was nearly out the front gates, when that voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Taking off again, Fraulein? What is the reason for this 2nd sudden departure?" asked the Captain. He knew more than well, what the reason behind it was. He just wanted to make sure that it was the same reason he was presuming that it was.

"I think I'll head inside and see what the seven of them are up too." Said Max, leaving the two of them behind. He couldn't help but smile on the way in. Knowing full well what would transpire while they remained outside.

"Nothing of great importance." Answered Maria. And it wasn't. Not that one any of them would understand. Or needed to be bothered with for that matter.

"If this has something to do with the Baroness and earlier…." Started the Captain.

"This has nothing to do with the Baroness." Said Maria. Okay, so that was a lie. But she wasn't about to let him know that it was.

"See, that's what I don't buy. That can't be the only reason behind this sudden departure again. There's something else as well." Said the Captain.

"Even if there was another reason behind it, it would no longer exist. If this is the ending of the questions, then I would like to be on my way." Said Maria.

"I wonder what the Reverend Mother would think, let alone say about this?" questioned the Captain. Now that was a low blow. She hadn't seen that one coming. Not from him. Not in that sort of tone.

"No offense, Captain, not that it is of any of your concern, but I'm not returning to the Abbey. I made that decision the last time I left." Said Maria. Wait, she's not returning to the Abbey? Then where was it that she was in a hurry to go to? If she wasn't going back to the Abbey, then what was it going to take to convince her that she was needed where she was. Obviously, this time the children wouldn't be enough to convince her. No. Something else would have to. But with Elsa ever more present, then things were only going to get worse before they got any better.

"You're not returning to the Abbey? Then just were is it that you're planning to go?" asked the Captain.

"I don't see how that really concerns you, Captain." Said Maria. She hadn't meant to say it that way. With the Baroness and her feelings, she had just gotten to the point that whatever came to mind, came out of her mouth. Again, with being too forward. It may be honesty, but it was always taken to the point that it probably shouldn't have.

By now, she was on the other side of the gates, and half way down the dirt road, when she suddenly felt a hand stop her.

"Maria, we want you to stay. We ask that you stay. I ask you to stay. I want you stay." Said the Captain. Did HE, himself just ask her to stay himself? No, she had to have heard him wrong. He had to have meant that he was asking for all of them. Not just himself.

"I…..can't. I need to go. Please just let me go." Begged Maria

He couldn't let her get away again. Not a second time. If he did, then he knew she wouldn't be coming back at all. Letting Elsa win.

"By leaving, your just letting her win." Remarked the Captain. She stopped dead in her tracks. By saying just that, she assumed he knew about what had transpired with the Baroness earlier. But she was rather taken back when he seemed to hint at that he was aware of any of it and was doing something about it.

"I beg your pardon, Captain, but I really don't know what or who it is that you're referring to." Lied Maria.

"Come, Fraulein, we both know full well that you DO know who it is whom I'm referring to." Said the Captain.

"Even if I did, Sir. Like the Baroness said, I'm simply and only the governess. Nothing more." Said Maria.

"Is that really what you think, Fraulein? Because it's not." Asked the Captain. How could she even think such a thing? Truth was, she was more than just the governess to the children. And to him. She wasn't just another governess. She meant more to their family then she would probably ever know.

"It doesn't matter what I think. It is what it is." Answered Maria.

"But see, there's where you seemed to be wrong, Fraulein." Said the Captain.

"It doesn't matter if I'm wrong or not. I really do need to be leaving so if you don't mind…."began Maria.

"In case you haven't noticed, Fraulein, I'm not letting you leave again." Said the Captain.

"Either way, Captain, I'm leaving and that's rather or not you like it. You shouldn't have any trouble finding another governess." Said Maria.

"There isn't going to be anymore governesses." Said the Captain. That was true. She had forgotten that the Baroness and himself were to married come September. So there would be no need for a governess anymore. But she knew that already. So why was he telling her again? And why was he wasting time trying to convince her stay? This was one big ball of confusion and the only one who seemed to understand any of it, was him.

"The Baroness should make everything just fine." Answered Maria. Did she really not get it? There was no Baroness and there was no more governess. All he wanted was her.

"There isn't going to be any Baroness." Said the Captain. Now she was really confused. If there wasn't going to be any Baroness or anymore governess, then why was he making it difficult for her to leave?

"No, there's not. You can't marry someone when your in love with someone else." Answered the Captain.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Maria

"You are?" asked the Captain

All she could do was nod her head in agreement. The realization suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks.

"There isn't?" said Maria.

"When I asked you to stay, I meant not as the governess. But as my wife." Said the Captain.


	4. Chapter 4: Your What?

**Chapter 4: You're what?**

"When I asked you to stay, I didn't mean as the governess. I meant, as my wife." Replied the Captain.

Normally this would be the part where she would wake herself up. Not this time. She wasn't dreaming. There was nothing to be dreaming about. This was happening. And she would have to deal with.

"You're what?" questioned Maria. She was so lost in the current conversation that she had failed to notice that she had fresh tears falling. God, she hoped to wake up soon. She didn't want to dream such a thing, only to wake up and find that none of it had happened.

So why couldn't she wake herself up?

Having noticed the fresh tears streaming down her soft and what he imagined, would be her soft and delicate skin.

"Maria, I didn't mean to make you cry. That was never my intention." Said the Captain.

"I'm not crying. I got something in my eye, that's all." Stated Maria.

"Maria, please say that you'll stay." Said the Captain.

She couldn't stay. She couldn't stay and face the ridicule that was sure to come. A brave and noble sea captain marrying the governess? No. It wasn't worth the ridicule. She wouldn't allow herself to be put in that position. She couldn't do such a thing to him. And as much as she cared for him, she couldn't stand the idea of bringing that kind of what she considered pain and misery. She LOVED him too much to do it.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I need to go and I need to leave now. " said Maria

"If you believe you need to leave then please tell me at least why?" asked the Captain.

She couldn't face him. She couldn't look into those deep blue eyes of his. If she did, she feared that she would give in and stay.

"Maria?" said the Captain. His voice bringing her out of her trance and forcing her to answer him.

"I can't marry you. I'm the complete opposite of the Baroness. You should be marrying the Baroness. You would have to deal with the ridicule that would be sure to follow if you were to marry me. I can't be a part of that. I won't be a part of that. I'm truly sorry." Answered Maria.

So this was what all this fuss was about. He could care less about what anyone else thought of her. All that mattered that he loved her and she possibly loved him. Everything else simply disappeared into thin air. He refused to let her go.

'I don't care what anyone else thinks. None of that matters to me. At lease promise that you'll think about it while you still have this week remaining." Asked the Captain. Thinking about it for a week wasn't going to make it any easier than it was now. It would only make it that much worse.

God, how she wanted to scream 'yes' right then and there. But bringing that kind of ridicule to him and the rest of his family, was not something she wanted. None of them deserved that kind of attention. She didn't care what anyone else thought of her, she was use to people thinking she was a lot of trouble, too outspoken, and such.

But to put them threw that? She couldn't and wouldn't. She didn't have the heart to. He was right though, she still had this week remaining. And she had already left on them once before without saying anything to anyone. This time, it would be the proper way of telling them goodbye. Even though this had always been 'her' family. Maybe not blood related family but a family where she could be herself, none the less. This was a family that she had brought back together. And she wasn't about to go and undo everything that she had done already.

"Fine. But my answer won't change. You would just be wasting your time persuing it any further than you already have, sir." Said Maria. Finally giving in, she walked back into the villa and headed for her room. The room where she could be by herself and really think about the recent events that had just taken place.

She quickly unpacked and sat back on her bed. Thoughts automatically running full speed in her mind.

_I wonder what it would be like to be a piece of this family. What it would be like to wake up every morning in his arms. Going to bed each night, knowing that there was someone there that loved her that way. What am I thinking? He may think he wants to marry me. But he doesn't and shouldn't. God, why hadn't he just let her leave? It would be this hard. And it shouldn't be._

She wasn't the only one having the same thoughts. He disappeared to his study after coming back in the villa. Only more determined to convince her stay. They all needed her to stay. HIM more than anyone else. Those same thoughts that were playing in her mind, were running threw his own.

_What it must feel like to have and to hold her in his arms. To be able to feel her soft and delicate skin with his. Waking each morning with her in his arms. Going to bed each night, knowing that she loved him just as much as he loved her. To know that there would always be someone else there to love him._

By the time dinner rolled around, all were quietly sitting at the dinner table, trying to enjoy their dinner in somewhat of silence. Marta changed that.

"Fraulein Maria? Why do you have to leave? Don't you want to stay? Don't you love us?" questioned Marta. For a seven year old, she was just as observant and smart as the rest of them. How was she supposed to answer the seven year old, and with him at the other end with a smirk face. Knowing that she would have answer the seven year old.

"Because I came to do a job and I've finished doing what I came to do, sweetheart. Of course I do. Don't ever think that I don't." answered Maria. This was getting too complicated. She knew he would be persistent but the seven of them? She knew they would ask questions, but questions such as these, she just hadn't expected them.

"Don't you want to stay with us, Fraulein Maria?" asked Gretl.

"Let's not keep questioning Fraulein Maria." Answered the Captain. Knowing full well that it wouldn't do any good. The questions would just continue.

"But all we want to know is why she has to leave us?" said Kurt. Kurt never was one to stop eating to continue a conversation, let alone speak during it. This was a change.

"And if your dear Fraulein wanted you to know then I'm sure she would tell you, Kurt." Answered the Captain.

"Can't you make her stay, father?" whispered Gretl. He already tried to make her stay. And granted that she hadn't told him no or yes, there was still the possibility of her staying with them.

_I already tried. God knows how I tried. And will continue to try. _

"But don't you want to stay, Fraulein Maria?" asked Gretl. He had figured the youngest two would persist with the questions and would want her to stay. Both of them probably could barely remember their mother. Marta maybe. But he knew Gretl would have no memories of her. She was just a baby, when their world fell apart. And now it was put back together. But if she decided to leave, their world would fall apart once again.

"No more questions. That's all the questions for one night." Said the Captain.

_If this it what every meal would be like, then why couldn't she tell him yes? What was holding her back? Other than the fact, that she didn't want to bring ridicule to them. Despite the fact, that he had told her plain clear that it didn't matter at all to him? If he didn't care, then why did she? What was she so afraid of? _

Dinner was coming to end. And none of the seven wanted to go to bed just yet. They wanted to know why she wouldn't tell them that she would stay with them. But then again, she could understand why. There was no female influence in the villa, who would take them on picnics, sing with them, have puppet shows, and boat rides. They had their father, but none of them were quite sure just how much activities he would get involved with them, if any of them at all. Although, when they did sing, he usually did join in.

"Fraulein Maria? Can we have a puppet show?" asked Kurt.

"It's fine with me but you should really be asking your father if it's ok. You have your studies in the morning." Replied Maria. When she first arrived, he had told her plain and simple, that she didn't quite look like a governess. And she had told him just as clear, that he didn't look like a sea captain at all. And yet, this was the same governess that he had fallen in love with. Then here was the thunderstorm on the same night, and he had found all of them in her room and jumping on the bed and twirling each other around. He may have acted like it was a big deal that they followed their strict bedtimes. But that was then and this was now. The mental picture of Marta and Gretl hiding under the sheets and next to her, was something that made him smile. Had it happened again, he was sure that he wouldn't be telling them to straighten up and fall in line.

She had been right to tell him what he was missing. Every comment that she made, had been true. Leisl was all grown up and yet it had seemed like he had missed out on it. And all because he was the one running away from them. The more he remembered that conversation, now he was rather glad that she had been so forward with him. Had she not pointed out what he had been missing, than right about now, he would be married to Elsa, his children off to boarding school and an empty villa. He shuttered at just the thought. The more he thought about it, everything that had happened, was and needed to happen. Otherwise the blindfold would still be on him.

Remembering that Kurt had asked about a puppet show, he quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

"I have no problem with it, Kurt. But the minute the puppet show is over, it's off to bed. Is that understood?" asked the Captain. All seven heads nodded in agreement.

The minute all seven of them were threw with their meal, all seven of them got up from the table and in the parlor room where the stage remained. But when Maria went to help them, Friedrich stopped her.

"We can do it, Fraulein Maria. You helped with us last time." Said Friedrich.

She was rather surprised by the gesture. Now it wouldn't be so hard to leave them at the end of the week. But then again, why were all these doubts still playing her mind?

"Friedrich, apologize now, please." Said the Captain. Friedrich immediately knew how his father thought it sounded. It wasn't that they really didn't want her help. They wanted to do a puppet show for her. Instead of her being behind the curtain, she would be in front watching.

"I'm sorry, Fraulein Maria. We just wanted you to be able to see it rather than behind the curtain." Said Friedrich.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Friedrich." Replied Maria. And there really wasn't.

The minute the puppet show was over, all seven of them began walking up the stairs, when Maria noticed they were short one. Gretl.

"Marta, where's Gretl?" asked Maria.

"I think she's still in the room with the puppets." Answered Marta. And sure enough, there was the five year old, sleeping on the stage. Maria smiled and walked over to where the little girl was sound asleep. The remaining six continued up the stairs.

Figuring that all seven of them were now tucked into bed, he would have another shot at convincing her to stay. Maria gently picked the five year old up in her arms, Gretl immediately throwing her two small arms around her neck.

"Someone fall asleep before all the fun ended, I see." Said the Captain.

"She must have. I hadn't noticed until I asked Marta where she was." Said Maria, walking up the stairs. She was half way up when Gretl softly spoke to her.

"Fraulein Maria? I love you." Whispered Gretl. A smile appeared on her face as she continued up the stairs. Not realizing that he had been standing at the bottom of the stairs and had heard his youngest whisper to her Fraulein. All seven of them loved her. And he loved her. Why would she still want to leave? Why was she having such a hard time staying?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With Gretl tucked in bed, she was now free to go to bed herself. Hopefully without any interruptions. She was just about to get into bed when there came a soft knocking at her door. Rather hoping that it was anyone but him on the other side. When she opened the door, she found Frau Schmidt on the other side, with a smile on her face.

"Fraulein, I was asked to see if you had retired for the evening." Asked Frau Schmidt.

"That's very kind of you, Frau Schmidt. I was just about to turn in for the night." Replied Maria.

"Very good, Fraulein. Good night." Said Frau Schmidt as she began walking to the top of the stairs. But was stopped when she spoke up.

"Did the Captain need something other than to ensure that I had retired for the night?" asked Maria.

"Nothing was said to me. Just to see if you had retired for the evening. But if you wish to know anymore, you can find him on the veranda." Said Frau Schmidt.

"No, that's okay. I don't wish to disturb him." Said Maria.

"I told you when you had first arrived, that I don't know you that well. Given that you have been with us for the past month, I feel that view has changed." Said Frau Schmidt, before turning to walk down the hall once more. But stopped and turned to say one last thing.

"You would be most welcome as a permanent addition to this family, Fraulein. If I may say so. In my past twenty years working for this family, I have never seen the Captain so taken by anyone. Not since his late wife. I must say, I'm rather glad to see the Baroness won't be joining the family." Smiled Frau Schmidt.

Why was it that everyone else was already welcoming her with open arms and yet, she was still fighting herself with the decision as to rather or not she would stay. In reality, she was the only one making this so difficult. And she could easily change that and accept his proposal of marriage.

Why was she so hesitant? Why couldn't she let herself be happy for once and not try to avoid everything like she was currently doing? She knew she would happy here. Happy with being with the children day in and day out. And happy with him. So why was she making this so difficult? She knew the more she thought and analyzed it, the less she would be able to sleep.

By the time she was even ready to go to bed, she just laid in her bed, thoughts racing threw her mind. Maybe fresh air would help clear her mind. It wasn't that late out. It was rather just shy of ten o clock. Franz wouldn't be locking the doors for another hour at least. Not really in the mood to completely dress in her everyday clothes, she slipped her robe on and walked down the stairs and outside to the veranda. She really didn't plan on going any further than the steps in front of the gate.

He hadn't yet retired for the night either. Watching his youngest being carried up the stairs by, at the current moment, his governess and hearing his youngest tell her that she loved her, kept playing over and over in his mind. So, just as she had thought the fresh air would clear her mind, he thought the same and once again, walked out to the upper veranda. He could only make out a figure sitting on the steps in front of the gate but who, he couldn't make out. Tree branches where hiding the moonlight. It wouldn't be Leisl at this late of the night. At least he hoped it wasn't. But there was always that possibility. The only other person that he knew would be up this late was her. Why she was still up, that was yet to be seen.

Standing up there wasn't doing him any good. Trying to convince her once again would be the better way to go and especially since the children were all in bed. There would be no further interruptions or twenty questions as to 'why' this and 'why' that. It would be just the two of them. So that's what he did. He walked down the stairs and quietly closed the door behind him.

She had heard quite footsteps approach and her first reaction was to immediately get up from where she had once been sitting. Certainly not who she was expecting. She presumed that he would have already retired for the night.

"It's rather late out to be falling out of boats." Joked the Captain.

"That was a one time deal." Whispered Maria.

"Please, don't let me disturb your thoughts." Said the Captain.

"And just what thoughts might that be, sir?" asked Maria.

"You'll have to forgive me for asking such a thing, but why is it or what is it, that is, that seems to keep you from staying with us?" asked the Captain. He knew just as well, that there was something holding her back. The Maria he met that first day was already outspoken and honest, that this seemed like the complete opposite of the one he had met on that first day of arrival.

She knew now that he had asked, she would have to answer him. Maybe it wouldn't be such a hard thing to tell him. And it would be the truth.

"Please don't ask me that. If I knew the answer to that question, then I would gladly answer you. But I'm not even sure of that at the moment." Said Maria.

"But there is SOMETHING that is holding you back, am I correct in assuming that much?" asked the Captain.

How was she going to explain to him, that this was all new to her? That this was all new territory that she had to explore? How could she explain to him that she had never felt any kind of love except that of her parents and the short period of time that she had been at the Abbey? She wasn't use to that kind of love. She knew nothing of the kind, never experienced it for herself firsthand. This would be all new to her.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. What you're asking of me, I've never experienced any of it. This is all new to me." Answered Maria. He had figured as much. And he didn't expect her to be as experienced as himself. She was still rather young.

"Maria, you don't have to explain anything to me." Said the Captain.

"But I should. It's not that I don't want to stay because I would love nothing more. This has been the only family, outside of the Abbey that I have known. And the only kind of love that I know is that of the love of my parents. But when they passed on and I was sent to live with my uncle, there wasn't much love there or even from him. He was not the most loving uncle. He was rather a difficult and rather unpleasant person. This is why I felt I needed to get away from him and that was when I joined the abbey. But having left the first time, the Abbey was not the place that I wanted to be or felt that it was where I was supposed to be." Said Maria.

There was nothing but a rather taken aback expression being worn from him. None of which she had just told him, was anything he had expected from her. He knew asking her anymore that she had just told him, would be unbearable for her to retell. And he wasn't about to cause any more pain then she had already experienced. But at the same time, he wasn't quite done with trying to convince her to stay. And there was only four days left. That wasn't nearly enough time to convince her. He would have to do with what time he had left and put as much effort into it as he could.

"I think it best that I begin to head for my room. Goodnight, Captain." Said Maria. Doing just that, she headed back to her room and fell into a somewhat pleasant sleep.

When she woke the next morning, thoughts were still playing in her mind, over and over again. Maybe it would help to talk with someone about what was going on. Maybe talking with the Reverend Mother would help make something of this.

It was rather a quite morning when they all sat down to breakfast. Seven of them too buy thinking what was going to happen when she left them and didn't come back. And him, thinking just the same. What would happen to them when and if she did decide to leave them? To them, it was unimaginable. It was not something any of them could process.

"May we go outside and play, father?" asked Marta.

There went the idea of going into town and talking with the Reverend Mother. They didn't miss a minute of wanting to do something. Although, at the moment, she was rather glad that none of them had asked to go on a boat ride or a picnic on the mountain side.

"Is something wrong Fraulein Maria?" asked Louisa.

"Hum? No. Nothing that I can't handle later." Answered Maria. And it was true. She could go when they were working on their studies.

Presuming that whatever it was that she had to do was rather of some importance to her, he quickly interjected the conversation.

"Why don't the seven of you go on outside and when I see Uncle Max, then we'll be both join you." Offered the Captain.

"I don't mind, really." Answered Maria.

"That's not necessary, Fraulein. Go ahead and take this morning for just yourself. I insist." Said the Captain. Well then, if she had the morning to herself, then she could go in to town.

**Nonnberg Abbey**

Sister Margaretta was the one to meet her at the gate. The nun was rather surprised to see the once postulant standing before her.

"Maria? Is something wrong?" asked Sister Margaretta.

"No. Well… I actually came to see if I could speak with the Reverend Mother." Said Maria.

"Oh, I'm afraid that she's with the new postulant at the moment. Is there someone else that might be able to help? Can I be of some help?' asked Sister Margaretta.

But before she even had the chance to answer, she heard her name being called.

"Maria? What is it?" came the Reverend Mother.

"I wasn't sure if you were still with the new postulant." Said Sister Margaretta.

"I've finished. But perhaps, after she gets settled in, you could show her around. Ease her into life here at the Abbey. Now, Maria, lets go back to the office." Said the Reverend Mother.

It didn't take them very long to get back to the office.

"This must have been a trying experience for you." Said the Reverend Mother.

" It was." Answered Maria. And it still was.

"What have you learned from it, child." Said the Reverend Mother

"I'm so confused and frighten." Whispered Maria. Petrified was more like it.

"Frighten? Of what?" asked the Reverend Mother.

"I was confused. I never felt – I never felt that way before. I couldn't acknowledge it." Said Maria

"Maria, our Abbey is not to be used as an escape. What is it that you can't face?" asked the Reverend Mother.

"I can't face him again." Whispered Maria.

"Maria, are you in love with Captain Von Trapp?" asked the Reverend Mother.

"I don't know. I don't know. Brigitta said that I was – and that her father was in love with me – and then there he was – and we were looking at each other – and I could hardly breathe. I knew I couldn't stay." Said Maria.

"But you do like him?" said the Reverend Mother.

"Oh yes" said Maria.

"Maria, the love of a man and a woman is holy too. The first time we talked together – you told me that you remembered your father and mother before they died. Do you remember – where they happy?" said the Reverend Mother.

"Oh yes, mother, they were very happy." Said Maria.

"Maria, you were born out of their love. And, my child, you have a great capacity to love. What you must find out is- how does god want you to spend your love." Said the Reverend Mother.

"I've pledged my life to god's service- I've pledged my life to god." Said Maria.

"My child, if you love this man, it doesn't mean that you love god less. You must find out. You must go back." Said the Reverend Mother.

As she got up from the chair she had been sitting in, she spoke one more.

"I was asked to stay." Whispered Maria. Not knowing that she had meant as the governess, but as a family member, the Reverend Mother spoke again.

"You've have certainly had an effect on the children then if their asking you to stay." Said the Reverend Mother.

"Not as the governess. As…" started Maria. The words were still so foreign to her. She couldn't get the words out.

"As what, Maria?" asked the Reverend Mother.

"As his wife." Whispered Maria. So this was all the fuss was about. The Reverend Mother just smiled.

"Maria….." began the Reverend Mother.

"It's not that I don't want to stay, because I would love nothing more than to stay. But this is all new to me. I don't want to bring ridicule and shame to the family and that's exactly what would happen if I did accept." Said Maria.

"Have you mentioned any of this to the Captain?" asked the Reverend Mother.

"Oh yes. He said it didn't matter to him what anyone else thought. All that matter was that he loved me and…." Began Maria.

"You love him. Maria, I think you just found you're answer. Follow you're heart and god will show to the life that you were meant for. And I really do believe that this family was meant to be YOU'RE family." Said the Reverend Mother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She was nearly outside of the villa gates, when her conversation with the Reverend Mother kept playing over and over in her mind. Perhaps the Reverend Mother was right after all. And her heart was telling her that this was where she belonged. Now all she had to do was actually tell him. As if it hadn't been hard enough, this was going to be even more difficult. Had she just told him yes when he had asked the first time, then none of this would have been started. And she was the one to blame. But she had no experience in the area when it came to love. But at the same time, she knew more than well what ridicule and disrespect would fall on the family and she loved them to much to say yes the first time. But having talked with the Reverend Mother, put it all in perspective.

Once inside the gates of the Villa, it was long before seven voices could be heard coming from the back. And with their father and Max keeping an eye of them, who knew what had taken place while she was gone or what was going on at the moment. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know the answer to that. But one way or another, she was going find out. Rather seeing it for herself or one of them telling her of the day's events. And the likely hood was that she would see it first hand for herself. AND be told from one of them. It was usually what would happen. So why would this time be any different?

Frau Schmidt was the first to greet her when she walked in the door. And with such a smile. It wasn't that the dear lady never smiled, because she did. It was just that this time, it seemed different and more vibrant.

"Everyone is still outside, Fraulein. What their all up to, I don't know. And I don't think I want to know either." Smiled Frau Schmidt.

"Thank you, Frau Schmidt. And I agree with you on that one. I'm not sure that I want to know either." Smiled Maria. The minute she stepped outside, she knew there was a reason for not wanting to know what any of them were up too. At least none of them had seen her come outside. That would be an ambush just waiting to happen.

It wasn't until Max started walking up the terrace steps that any of them had turned their attention to her.

"Fraulein, I see you've made it back safe and soundly." Smiled Max.

"I have, thank you, Herr Detweiler. I see all seven, well eight if you include the Captain, have kept you busy since I left this morning." Smiled Maria.

"I'm not sure who has more energy. The seven of them put together or him." Laughed Max. The conversation between the two was suddenly interrupted with seven voices yelling and screaming at the same time.

"FRAULEIN MARIA! She's back!" yelled Friedrich.

"Not in my ear, Friedrich." Yelled Louisa.

"Now who is the one yelling?" laughed Kurt. And the twenty questions kept coming. She wasn't surprised. It was like this even when she was with them.

"I see the seven of you haven't run out of energy yet." Said Maria.

"I want to go on a picnic." Said Marta, tugging at Maria's dress.

"No, I want to go on a boat ride." Said Brigitta.

"You would." Whispered Kurt.

"HEY. All you ever think about is food." Objected Brigitta.

"Have the seven of you been doing this all morning?" asked Maria. It wasn't like the seven of them to go at each other longer than ten minutes if that. Normally, when they did go at each other, she would interrupt them and all would be restored to peace and quite. At least until the next meal.

"No. Not all morning. Just for a little bit." Replied Lousia.

"How much is a little bit?" asked Maria. But before any one of them could answer her question, he quickly did it himself.

"Couple of hours. Or at least since breakfast." Said the Captain.

"Fraulein Maria? You won't leave us again will you?" said Marta, once again tugging at her governess's dress. Had Marta or any of them for that matter, had asked that question a couple of days ago, she would have answered them with an 'I don't know' or a 'I'm not sure'. This time she could answer them and it wouldn't be either of those responses but the minute she answered them with her answer, then there would more questions from him to be answered and that was to be expected. Without a doubt in her mind. Just as Marta had asked her question, he was ready to interrupt the conversation, hoping to put it off as long as he possibly could.

"Hopefully, not anytime soon, Marta." Smiled Maria. Marta beamed at her governess once more. Satisfied with the answer given, the seven of them ran right into the house. Now it didn't matter if they had to attend to their studies. Some how, her answer changed the mood greatly.

"Fraulein Maria? Do we have to do our lessons?" whined Kurt.

"You do, Kurt. Not everyday is just play and no work. You can't have it only one way. Where's there work there is play. Besides, it's just this morning and then you'll have the rest of the afternoon to do whatever it is that you wish." Answered Maria. Somewhat satisfied with the answer he was given, Kurt smiled, hugged his governess and like the rest of his siblings, followed them inside and up the stairs to attend their morning studies. With the seven of them now inside and working on their studies, this gave him the perfect opportunity to ask once more, what he wanted to know so badly. Perhaps by her last answer, it was a somewhat indication of her accepting his proposal of marriage. If she happened to refuse, he wasn't quite sure how any of them would move on. Let alone himself. Right now, he was rather hoping that her answer would be yes. With a yes, he at least knew their world would remain intact and only get better from then and on out. With a no, everything would be in disarray, and they wouldn't know how to move on with the lives they once knew and were accustomed to. Everything seemed to be up in the air. At least with all this waiting. It never seemed to end. There had to be a end to all of it in sight.

"Fraulein, a minute." Said the Captain. She knew more than well were this was leading and for once, she would be able to give clear answers to what it was she was being asked. This time, there would be no questioning or hesitation.

"Yes?" asked Maria. By now, both were nearly feet apart from the other.

"Am I to believe that by your answer given to Marta, is that one of a yes?" asked the Captain. It was now or never.

"That is if I'm still permitted." Said Maria. Of course she was permitted. She was more than permitted.

"Maria, will you stay?" asked the Captain. Until he heard it from her, he wasn't sure.

"As the governess?" asked Maria. And just as he wanted to hear from her, she wanted to hear it from him that she would remain, but not as the governess, Rather, as his wife and a mother to the seven of them.

"No. Not as the governess. As my wife." Answered the Captain.

"Then my answer is that of the one I gave Marta, yes." Said Maria.

"Your whle life will be different now, Maria. I'll take you anywhere you want to – give you anything you wish." Said Georg, finally being able to hold her in his arms. And to much relief. And all she could do was smile.

"But I don't want to go anywhere. All I could wish for is right here." Replied Maria, as his lips came crashing down to hers.

"Maria, is there someone I should go to- to ask permission to marry you?" asked Georg.

"Why don't we ask the children?" smiled Maria, but sharing in a laugh.


End file.
